The Gathering Storm
by Ethereal Bliss
Summary: Three individuals. They have been gathered in order to prevent a cataclysmic event that occurred over a millennium ago. With the pieces in motion, only time may tell when the brewing storm might erupt with the first drops of rain. Sequel to my previous FanFictions. Oh, and please read my previous FanFictions if you would like to make sense of what is going on in the story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: Well, here we are. A new FanFiction. I write this as I listen to Nujabes. Know him? Check him out. He is a brilliant musician. I guess I have decided to keep the chapter length a consistent amount. But who knows? It may lengthen or decrease according to my mood, oh I don't know. But we got this far without too much difficulty. Hopefully, there won't be any more hindrances with my writing time. Enough talk. Here's what your came for.

Enjoy. (Reviews and PMs are appreciated.)

Much love.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus lurched to a stop on the unpaved dirt road. It had parked next to a rather strange and ominous looking pumpkin-headed scarecrow with a wooden sign slung over its neck. The sign had "Youkai Academy" written crudely in black paint. The bus driver looked back and shouted to his passengers, "We have arrived at our destination new students!"

Daisuke looked up, eyes half-open, brushing his silver-white hair out of his face. The trip to Youkai academy was a bizarre one. Hell, he could barely remember the bus ride there. It was a long ride actually. From Ulsan, they drove… and just kept on driving. After passing endless rice fields and mountains, the whole ride became a forgotten loop in time. _I must have fallen asleep… _Daisuke thought to himself as he reached for his bag and stood up. He stretched his back a bit, only to find discomfort and soreness in his body. He still felt cold… but, really, he always felt cold…

Daisuke stepped off the bus and looked at the scarecrow with a raised eyebrow. It looked… out of place… He looked back to see the bus's route to this place. He saw that there was a big, long tunnel behind the bus. He strained his eyes, trying to see where the end of the tunnel led to but he couldn't. It was too dark. Then again, he saw a looming building in the distance. A large gothic-like castle that stood out like a sore thumb. In fact, everything looked out of place. The building, the scarecrow, the cliffs, and the woods. Even he felt he same way.

"Well, isn't she a beauty…" The Bus Driver sighed. "It's always new every time I see her…"

Daisuke looked at the Bus Driver's strange gaze. He followed it and saw that it led to the strange large building far off. Daisuke pointed at the place, "That…?"

The Bus Driver nodded. "That's Youkai Academy… That is going to be your new home… If you can survive of course, heheh."

"… Survive…?" Daisuke couldn't comprehend which was stranger. The Bus Driver's uncanny fondness of the rather spooky-looking school/building-whatever or the manner in which he spoke, but that would have to wait, he needed to get to the building for the new freshman orientation. Daisuke checked his new wristwatch. It read 2:36. The orientation would start at 4:30 according to the letter. He would have time to chat later. He wanted to familiarize himself with the school grounds first.

He grabbed his bag and turned to leave when suddenly someone called out his name, "Daisuke!"

He looked back and saw that it was the orange-haired boy. _Ichi-… Ichigo… Was it…? _He stopped and faced him. Ichigo came off the bus and towards him, luggage in tow. Getting closer to him, Daisuke realized how tall Ichigo actually was compared to him. He was almost a head taller than he was. Quite a big comparison. "What is it Ichigo?"

"Well, Tsukune, you, me, we are all new here… I mean, I think it would be best if we all stuck together, y'know?" He said. "We could get lost out here in this God-Forsaken nowhere…"

"You seem to know a lot about where we are… How do you know that this is the middle of nowhere?" Daisuke asked. "Where did we come from to get here? I mean, the tunnel doesn't seem to show where we exactly are… Or how far we are either…"

Ichigo's eyes got big for a moment. He then cleared his throat before speaking again. "I-it was just a guess… who knows…" He scratched the back of his head, half-grinning. "I was just assuming things… heh…"

Daisuke raised a suspicious eyebrow against Ichigo before looking past him to see the brown-haired boy staring off into oblivion, jaw dropped. The Bus Driver was talking to him and the student was turning paler by second. Daisuke looked at Ichigo and pointed towards the boy. "I think your friend over there is having some trouble figuring out where he is…"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw that Tsukune was, indeed, in fact very shocked at the turn of events leading to this… place… He turned around and looked back at Daisuke. "Hold up, I think I am going to check on what's going on with him…"

Daisuke put his hands in his pocket and shrugged his shoulders. "Take your time…" He turned around and looked around, whistling a melancholy tune as Ichigo made his way back to Tsukune. Ichigo saw that Tsukune was a bit shaken up. He looked at the Bus Driver who was now smoking a cigar. Ichigo sighed as he put a hand on Tsukune's shaky shoulder. "What did he tell you?"

The wide-eyed Tsukune said, "That this place… Youkai Academy is a scary place… And I think I am beginning to believe what he had just told me… It does seem rather scary…"

Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh before rubbing his hand over his face and into his bright orange hair. _Same old Tsukune… He is never going to change… What did I expect? _"Tsukune, get a hold of yourself man… Come on, get your luggage, let's head on over to the orientation."

Tsukune suddenly looked up, staring into Ichigo's eyes with disbelief in what he had heard. "There is going to be an orientation? Where? When? How come I didn't hear about this?! And what is up with this place?! It looks like a scene from a horror movie or something!"

Ichigo let out a sigh of annoyance. "Tsukune. Calm yourself down for at least thirty seconds. I swear, if you don't, I will personally beat you until you do. Got that?"

Tsukune nodded feverously. His face was still quite pale and he was still shaking a bit. Ichigo sighed as he shifted his view towards the bus driver who was still chuckling. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Ichigo approached the still-chuckling man. As politely as possible, he asked, "What the hell did you tell him?" He used his thumb to point back at the mood-deteriorating Tsukune.

The bus driver just laughed, "I told him the truth."

Ichigo shook his head, "How much?"

"Only a little." The bus driver said, still snickering about.

"Make sure that you don't strike up any more conversations with him. From experience, I recall that he doesn't take up too well when it comes to the supernatural… Well, for now…" Ichigo said, turning away from the bus driver.

The driver nodded nonchalantly, brushing his gloved hands on his uniformed chest, feeling for an untouched cigar. "Yeah, yeah… but by then, he'll have grown accustomed to everything."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He quickly turned around and faced the driver. He quietly, yet firmly, asserted, "What he will go through at Youkai Academy and what he will actually be doing are two very different things. I want you to keep that in mind. This isn't some joking matter…" Ichigo paused, looking over his shoulder to check on Tsukune. "… Many lives are at stake... You ju-"

"Aye." The bus driver said, waving Ichigo off. "I've already informed from the higher-ups. You don't need to lecture me kid." He lit his cigar. He took a quick breath from it. "Go off now, you'll be late for your orientation."

"Now wait just a minute, wh-"

"Ichigo? Hey Ichigo?" Tsukune called over, face still pale.

Ichigo quickly looked back at Tsukune. "Tsukune, can you wait for a couple more minutes? I've got something to handl-"

"I think you are missing the point Ichigo." Tsukune said looking off a little bit to the right of Ichigo.

Ichigo, raising an eyebrow, shifted his attention to the now-alarmed Tsukune. "Why? What's the matter?"

"He's gone."

Ichigo felt as if he didn't hear correctly. "What?"

Tsukune, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates, stared off into supposed oblivion. Then he pointed to the area to right of Ichigo. "He's gone."

"Who?"

"HIM."

Then, Ichigo began to catch on. "Wait… You don't mean…"

"That one peculiar guy whose name is…"

Ichigo quickly turned to check for himself. When he turned, he hardly believed what he saw. The scarecrow was still there. Check. The ominous, overhanging clouds were still there. Check The only object missing from the view was:

"Daisuke."

_Oh come on…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke walked silently in the shrouded forest of dead or dying trees. His decade of spending his life in the orphanage had taught him how quietly slip away from a rather public situation. He was a natural. Making sure no one was following him Daisuke proceeded onward into the unknown forest. While walking through however, Daisuke noticed several things he felt that were rather out of place in a forest. He noticed a mass area of graves and tombstones. All the names and dates were eroded beyond eligibility. He approached one and put his hand on the rock. It felt cold. He brushed his hand across the unreadable name when he came across something. The name. From his sense of touch, Daisuke felt that he could decode the cryptic name. Brushing over each eroded character, Daisuke began to unravel the hidden name.

… _That's a D… this one is… an O?... No, it's an A… And… this one… should be an L or an I… This one is a C… This one is an H for sure… Now… the last letter… It either an L or an I…_

_D-A-L-C-H-L? No… that doesn't even sound like a name…_

_D-A-I-C-H-L? No… Wait, I think I got it!_

_D-A-I-C-H-I! Daichi… What an interesting name… _

Daisuke rested his hand upon the weathered tombstone one more time. _Daichi, huh?... Were you a student that once attended this same academy as me? Did you have many friends? Did you have any family?... Were you an orphan?... How did you die? _Daisuke pat the ground below him. _Can you watch over me? _Daisuke smiled slightly, somewhat happy to talk to someone who may have been like him.Daisuke rubbed his pale hands on the rugged old rock. He now knew the first name of the dead boy. He sighed as he stood back onto his feet. As he turned to leave, something stopped him. He looked back at the grave. He had just one more thing he wanted to know.

_What is your surname?..._

Daisuke approached grave once more and kneeled before it. He ran his hand over the rough stone, looking for the first name. Once he located it, he moved his hand slightly over to the right to begin feeling for the surname. He made out the first letter with quite ease. He noticed the figure of the S easily. He then proceeded forward to the next letter.

_This is… an N? No, the line drawn down is way too long… in that case, it should be an H… Moving on… This one is an I… This one… should be an R… And here is a lopsided A… And this…._

Daisuke froze. The last letter made his blood run cold. Colder than he had ever been. He brushed his slender, white finger down the last letter. He ran it down the prominent slash downwards. The letter was an I.

S-H-I-R-A-I

_Shirai. _

The surname was Shirai. Daisuke felt over the letters again just to make sure that we felt and read were exactly what he thought it was. They were. Daisuke placed his hand on the name as he knelt before the grave. He didn't know what to say. Buried before him was a family member. Someone who knew who exactly who he was. Someone who may have had the answers to his many questions of his very being. Well, someone who ONCE had the answers. That someone was gone now. Buried. Right in front of him. Daisuke only felt a pang of regret. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the grave, wondering.

Just wondering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man in white garbs stood on the trees, leaning against the long dead bark with an irritated look on his face. He wore a partially open vest revealing a hole in his chest and a number 10 painted on the opposite side. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he look beyond the branches looking at a certain Freshman with white hair. He sighed as he pushed himself off the branch and shoved his hands into his side pockets.

"You are late Toshikazu. I expected better." The man said without even looking in any particular direction. He simply shook his head. "And when you are approaching a superior, I expect you to approach me upfront."

A young man wearing expensive-looking intellectual glasses popped out from the branches above with a child-like smile. He landed on a branch parallel to the tree the man stood on.

The man, Toshikazu, sat down on the sodden, old branch, "So like you Hyun-Joon-san. So tell me, what had the importance to bring you, an espada, all the way out here?"

"That would be rather confidential information…" Hyun-Joon began, "But the others can come chasing after me for all I care…"

Hyun-Joon grinned. He held a thick file loaded with various papers and documents. He handed them over to Toshikazu. He leaned back on the tree. "There is someone I would like you to keep a close eye on while I handle my business elsewhere."

Toshikazu's smile turned dark and foreboding. He chuckled menacingly. "Close surveillance, huh? So who is it this time… Well… What do you know…"

"I assume you know why I am assigning you this…" Hyun-Joon said. "The last time we had a Shirai against us, we went through a plenty of trouble… This time, things will be different."

Toshikazu shut the file and put it in his inner suit side pocket. "But in the end, the conclusion will be the same. Won't it?"

He nodded. "It seems this Shirai has already noticed the grave. I would like you to proceed with what was already planned. You know exactly what I am talking about."

Toshikazu laughed. "The Mr. Oshiro-Tactic. Simple. Leave it to me."

Hyun-Joon turned away from Toshikazu and began to leap towards another tree. "Best be I will… I will leave the rest to you then…" He stopped for a moment. "Don't get carried away Toshikazu."

Toshikazu waved him off. "I already got it. Off with you now. Shoo. Go away."

Hyun-Joon leaped off into the thicket of trees and beyond. Toshikazu stood up from his branch and straightened his glass. Refurnishing himself with the same menacing smile, he began his observation.

"Now, the fun begins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke dusted himself off as he stood back up. He looked at the grave one last time. He didn't realize how long he must have been just sitting there. He looked at his wristwatch as it glinted off with sunlight. The watch said the time was 3:47. He had to get moving. He quickly rushed out onto the dirt path… or what was left of one. It was a beaten off track that seemed rather shady. Daisuke shrugged off the thought and walked down. As he walked on, he heard a sound. It was a rather peculiar sound. The sound wheels are being wheeled on by a chain. The sound became louder. Along with the sound was an echoing squeak and treading of the ground. Daisuke stopped. The sound became clearer.

_Wait a minute…_

"GET OUT OF THE WAAAAY!" exclaimed a loud, high pitched voice. Daisuke instinctively jumped off to the side brush before he knew what was actually happening. He looked up to briefly see a girl with pink hair in a uniform much like his riding off down the dirt path in a bicycle at neck breaking speed. Daisuke straightened himself off as he stepped back onto the dirt path. He walked on.

After taking several steps, Daisuke then realized that path had faded into the ground. Daisuke observed his surroundings trying to pinpoint for various landmarks that might help him into finding his way to the Academy. He looked as hard as he could however nothing indicated directions in any way. Daisuke gave a sigh of despair.

"At this rate, I am going to be late…" He said unwittingly to himself. "What to do…"

"Are you lost?"

Daisuke jumped at the disembodied voice. The voice was definitely female. It had a pretty ring to it Daisuke observed but he quickly shook that thought from his head as he wheeled around looking for who the voice belonged to.

"Right here." The voice said. It came from behind him. Daisuke quickly turned around only to see no one there.

"Where?" Daisuke asked. He wanted to see who this voice belonged to.

From behind a tree, Daisuke saw a girl. But this girl had a rather peculiar appearance. She had long, light purple hair and her skin was white and fair, not too different from him. She had absolutely gorgeous eyes. They were a deep shade of blue and purple and almost appeared pupil-less. She wore a light sweatshirt with black sleeves and a checkered skirt. She also wore a golden pendant around her neck and had a lollipop stuck in her mouth.

"Right here."

Daisuke felt his cheeks redden at the sight of seeing such girl. He then realized that she almost had a similar resemblance to him. The skin, the eyes… Then he realized that she was also looking at him with a similar fascination.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was just as curious as he was about finding out who was who.

"Me? Well, I-I am Daisuke… Daisuke Shirai… I am new here…" He said still somewhat flabbergasted. "…A-and you are…?"

Rolling her lolli in her mouth, the girl answered, "My name is Mizore Shirayuki… I am a Freshman also."

"Well Shirayuki-san, nice to meet you… I guess…" Daisuke said, awkwardly shifting his feet about.

"Are you lost?" she asked him, her blue eyes meeting his.

"N-no!" He stammered. "What makes you think that?"

Mizore slowly walked over to him. She peered over at him and poked him in the chest. "Because I heard you."

Daisuke felt his face grow hot. He sighed. "You heard all that?"

"Well?" Mizore asked. "Tell me."

"Yes."

She put her hand on his already-cold face. "That's better."

Strangely, as she touched his face, Daisuke felt warm. Not a simple physical warmth but he felt warm on the inside. He felt… comforted. Mizore slowly pulled back her hand. Her face was slightly pink and she had a rather cute grin on her face as well. Daisuke smiled back.

"Well, let's get going. We are gonna be late." Mizore said, grabbing Daisuke's hand and leading him towards the academy.

Smiling, Daisuke ran along with her.

_I think I am going to like it here…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This FanFiction was SUPER delayed. I apologize. I was getting quite lazy and time was being a complete female dog. Yeah. But it is out and rolling. I will strive for weekly updates. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading! You rock!

~SAYONARA~


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: Yay. Chapter 2. I am trying to clear my days so I can work on this Fanfiction of mine. I've got so much things on my hands, it is very aggravating. Well, the only reason I do this is because of you guys, the readers. I appreciate that a lot. Anywho, I think I will try to move the update days to Friday. Now, enough of me talking, you came here to read. Enjoy.

Much Love.

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit Tsukune, hurry up and let's get going! Moping around in the woods isn't going to do much good for us! C'mon!"

Ichigo stood impatiently as Tsukune stood unwittingly, being bewildered by everything around them. Earlier, Daisuke had left the two at the bus stop and that alone caused quite a mess of things. Tsukune was already shaken up by what the bus driver had told him and didn't need any more traumatizing events happening to him. But that was only a pipe dream as the two ventured into the woods in search for Daisuke. Tsukune was literally on his toes the entire time in the woods, being scared by rather insignificant things like the raven on the tree from earlier or the dead rat on the road, except the rat looked more alive than the forest of did. Ichigo tried to trace Daisuke's spirit energy but all he got was a faint resonance. Ichigo cursed under his breath.

_I've got one guy that is becoming a panophobic at each crossing second and I have another that went to God-Knows-Where in this place. And they tasked me to babysit them. Of all the things I need to do and of all people I am tasked to protect, I get these two. What a pain._

"Ichigo, this place is seriously creeping me out." Tsukune said, eyeballing his entire visual field with much scrutiny. "I mean look at this place! Skulls here, dead trees there, and freaking tombstones for crying out loud! Not to mention this place being so close to the school!... Does that place even qualify on these grounds?!"

Ichigo let out a long, irritated sigh. Rubbing his temples, he walked over to Tsukune with much controlled effort. He brought a firm hand down on Tsukune shoulder and gripped it before speaking again. "And I could make everything a lot worse if you don't cooperate with me and get going. So what will it be? Do you want to go and get this orientation over with or do you want me to make this your personal hell?"

Tsukune tried to raise an objection but couldn't find his voice to say anything. It was true. Everything was bad enough the way it already was. He really didn't need someone, especially a friend of his, to make this situation any more worse on him. He sighed and looked Ichigo glumly, "I'll shut up… Let's go…"

"That's better…" Ichigo said, sighing with relief, "I believe the school is just down this path and a bit further…"

Ichigo took out his Soul Pager and checked the time. It was close to 3:50. They had lost too much time searching throughout the woods for Daisuke. In the end, they still couldn't find him. The forest was vast as it was and looking for a schoolboy was trying to look for a needle in hay stack. It was near to impossible to cover the entire forest grounds in time until the orientation. Ichigo would have reverted to use his Soul Reaper powers to scan the area swiftly but he still remembered what the man, Jean, had told him.

"_This academy you are attending… that place doesn't tolerate very well to spiritually-powered beings… Soul Reapers aren't welcome on school grounds as equal monsters… Not with the Public Safety Committee lurking about at every corner."_

It made Ichigo wonder quite a bit. He wondered why the monsters, or in particular, the Public Safety Committee, despised Soul Reaper to the point where they weren't even allowed on school grounds. Hell, it made no sense to him whatsoever. But still, what Jean had told him could be, in fact, the truth. He would have to proceed with utmost caution if he wanted to survive. With the memory of the Soul Society Infiltration intact, he'd have to keep his true guise undercover from all the other attending students. Friends or foe, they must not know his identity. It would be quite a burden but he was on an unfamiliar turf now. He'd have to abide by _their_ rules.

"Tsukune," Ichigo called out walking on ahead, "I'll go see which path leads us to the academy the fastest. You stay put and don't move. I don't want to have to look for two people in one day."

Tsukune nodded feverously. "Yeah. Yeah. Go on ahead and do that. I'll wait by this tree here."

Tsukune moved over to a dead tree and stood like a soldier at attention. Ichigo sighed with some relief as he walked on. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ichigo had disappeared from view, Tsukune exhaled deeply as he fell back against the tree, exasperated. It took all of his concentration and will to act the helpless coward role. Ichigo seemingly fell for the charade. He knew he had to keep his distance from Ichigo consistently. He still remembered what he had thought about what Ichigo might do to him if he discovered Tsukune's secret.

_Sublimation most definitely…_

_**Do you think so master? **_

Tsukune did not flinch as much when he heard Kuro's raspy, metallic voice this time around. He looked around briefly to see if anyone might be watching him. He then sighed and closed his eyes.

_**No one is around us master.**_

_I can tell that much Kuro. Thanks for reinstating what I knew about what I perceived as reality._

_**Reality, master? Do you really know as much as what you truly are saying?**_

_What are you saying Kuro? Of course what I know is right. There isn't anyone around._

_**No no no… **_Tsukune could visualize Kuro shaking his head. _**Think outside the box for once master. What do you think is the reality of your present situation?**_

_Ichigo is here to harvest my soul and sublimate me. That is as far as I know…_

_**Are you sure? Have you been listening to anything lately?**_

_None of my concern. Neither should it be yours. All we should worry about is what we can do to not come in contact with Ichigo's soul cutter. If we do just that, we'll be fine. Period. No questions asked._

_**You are making a mistake master.**_

_How can I be making a mistake?! I am doing this for not only my sake but yours! If one of us dies, the other will surely perish!_

_**You don't know anything.**_

_Kuro. This is as far as you go today. Rid me of your presence._

_**As you wish master… **_Tsukune could feel the dark presence start to recede from his mind. _**However, there is one more thing I'd like to add.**_

_What would that be Kuro? I am growing impatient with your stalling._

The dark presence that clouded Tsukune's mind all of sudden gained tremendous concentration. It was so great, Tsukune fell to one knee as if in submission. He gripped the sides of his head with both of his hands.

_Kuro?! Wh-what are yo-_

_**You have no control over me. I hope you realize the fact that I can consume your consciousness and take control over you and your actions. I can do as I please within your body.**_

_Then why-?!_

_**Why am I subject to your authority? If it wasn't for a certain someone, I'd have no host to reside in. Therefore, I am in that debt. If it wasn't for that, I would have done as I pleased… but, I am more aware of things now. **_

_Who's debt? Who is that certain someone?_

_**That someone? Why, that person is none other than Aono Koji.**_

Tsukune froze. He felt his heart all of a sudden drop. He felt sick inside. He could not believe what Kuro had just told him. Aono Koji. Aono Koji, his very own father. How could he have been a part of this mess? His father was a man that still struggled to catch up with times of technology and fashion yet he was somehow involved in this predicament? Something was not right here. There was so much questions that were left unanswered. He needed those answers.

_**But I shall abide by your command. Master.**_

_Kuro, wait! How is my father involved in all this?! Tell me! KURO!_

There was no answer nor could Tsukune feel the clouded presence of the entity. Tsukune let out a cry of frustration as he punched the dead tree out of his spite. He brought a hand up to his face and massaged his temples, trying to relieve some of the stress he was undergoing. It didn't help. He stood back up straight and ruffled through his own hair. Everything really was a mess. The situation he was in. This "academy." His friendships. But most of all, the idea that his father would be associated with something related to Kuro sent cold waves of shock down his spine. He didn't like it one bit. However, he had to think about what Kuro had said.

_Think outside the box for once master. What do you think is the reality of your present situation?_

It was something worth thinking about. Then, an idea struck him. A rather unthinkable yet a working solution. _Could it be possible? Could it be possible that dad had something to with me being at this academy? Is he the one that formulated some inane plan and had me sent here? Could that be possible? _

Tsukune knew he was getting onto something. Something bigger than what he was. He felt something in his gut telling him that whatever lied ahead was going to reveal that truth. The only thing left was to walk down that path.

Tsukune stood back onto the dirt pathway and straightened himself off and dusted off his shirt. He cleared his throat.

"The only thing left to do is to move forward."

_**Master.**_

"What?" Tsukune said aloud without much notice. The presence of Kuro sprouted up slightly in his mind.

_**Pay attention to the sounds around you. **_

As the entity left once more, Tsukune nodded and closed his eyes. He listened carefully. He opened up his ears and listened acutely. He picked up on a sound. It was a distant yet distinct sound. The sound of rubber wheeling through dirt supposedly. The once distant sound however, grew increasingly louder by the second. Whatever it was, it was approaching faster and faster. There was a clinking of metal and chain as the sound drew nearer. Tsukune, instantaneously realizing what it was, quickly turned around.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice yelled.

However, it was too late.

As the full force of the bicycle plowed into his chest, Tsukune was thrown back quite a long distance. While still airborne, the last thing Tsukune saw before fading into darkness was a pink-headed girl in a green school uniform being bucked off the bicycle. She was actually quite pretty.

_I believe you have just fallen for me…_ Was his last thought. He didn't even remember hitting the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo trudged on back to where Tsukune was waiting for him. Ichigo realized that school was due northeast from their location to the school. It wasn't a long distance, but the thicket of bushes and dead trees made it quite difficult to navigate his through. Resisting the temptation to enter into his Soul Reaper form, Ichigo toiled his way through the dense layers of bush and branch.

After getting out of into the clearing, Ichigo walked back down the former dirt path to where Tsukune was to be waiting for him. It was a short walk back.

_I believe we can cover enough ground to make it to the orientation on time. But we will have to move fast. There is not much time to lose. Hopefully, Tsukune might not have a hard time making his way through the thickness of the woods… On second thought… maybe he will… Oh well… He is going to have to march on through if he wants to live… I'll force him to so there won't be too much problems… I think I arrived about now._

When he approached their rendezvous location, something struck him off as wrong. Tsukune was not there.

Frantic, Ichigo began looking for him through the trees and foliage. He called out Tsukune's name but to no avail. He observed his area carefully and saw that Tsukune's bag and other things were littered across the ground not too far from their meeting point. It wasn't like Tsukune, in all the years Ichigo knew him, to leave his things cast across the ground and taking off…

Unless…

_This is not good. _He thought to himself, frantically pacing on the road. _Not good at all… Tsukune could have gotten lost. He isn't too familiar with these grounds and could be in trouble. This is bad… Could he…? Has he gotten himself into a fight? No, he isn't that kind of person to start looking for ways to make trouble… Then again…_

Ichigo looked around. He tried looking for traces on where Tsukune could have gone. He tapped into his Soul Reaper powers and tried detecting Tsukune's spiritual pressure. Ichigo concentrated deeply on his own concentration, looking for any tract amounts or remnants of any spiritual pressure.

He felt it.

He felt a rather strong concentration of it nearby. Actually, it was two feet to his left. He looked in that direction and he found a sight he could hardly actualize. The sight in front of him was a fallen tree. Surrounding the tree's trunk was Tsukune's spiritual pressure.It was Tsukune's for sure. Ichigo examined the trunk more thoroughly and found the center of all the pressure. Towards the lower portion of the fallen tree trunk was a small hole. Ichigo examined the hole and found out that the shape of the hole was a fist.

Tsukune's fist.

_What the hell is going on?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… hey are you alright? Please be okay!"

Tsukune felt his head resting on top of something soft while he still felt a tremendous pain in his chest and arm. He had his eyes closed. He tried recalling what happened earlier. He thought hard as he remembered bits of information.

_I was standing on the dirt road. Kuro said something to me. He told me to listen. So I did. There was a sound. The sound of chains and spokes of a wheel. Was it a bike? A bike wasn't it? And there was also a voice…_

"Hey! Are you alright?! Give me a sign!"

_Yep. Definitely that voice. Then the bike rolled on and…_

"Hey!" The voice cried out again. Tsukune felt a brief movement above him and the next thing he knew, the loud clap of a slap rung out amongst the trees and bush. For a moment, the pain of the bicycle impact subsided and there was excruciating pain on the left side of his face.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Tsukune cried out as he nearly jumped from his position off the dirt ground. He sat upright and brought up both of his hands to rub his cheek which had bright red handprint on. As soon as he touched it, it stung terribly.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry!" The girl said as he quickly reached on over, attempting to help Tsukune. As she touched his cheek, Tsukune nearly yelped out loud because of the sting.

"Sorry!" The girl cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad with that slap! I was just seeing if you were still alive!"

Tsukune sighed. "Yeah trying to check if I was alive by half-killing me… Not to mention that bike crash…"

But as Tsukune brought he bike back up into his mind, the pain from the crash began to ooze into his thinking process again. Soon enough, he was nearly rolling on the floor due to the pain from both the slap and the crash. He didn't know which hurt more. They hurt equally. Both exceeding normal standards of pain. Thoughts of such pain made Tsukune recall an earlier predicament. He remembered how he broke his arm in a street scuffle. He, Tatsuki, and Ichigo defended themselves from an onslaught of street hoodlums after a breezy evening. It was a terrible night. Everyone had not managed to escape the fight unscathed. He lost memory of how the fight really ended but the fact he knew and established was that they won.

_Hopefully…_

"Hey," Tsukune began to say. As he brought up his head to look at the girl more closely he began to say, "What's your…"

Tsukune lost his voice when he saw the girl in front of him more clearly. She was incredibly beautiful rivaling Orihime and Ume in looks alone. She had bright pink hair and it was blowing slightly in the summer-autumn breeze. Her skin was fair and light. She also had soft green eyes that gave off a pleasant feeling. She had something of a pleasant aura radiating off of her. She simply stunning.

"My…?" The girl asked. "What is it you want to know?"

"Um, ah…" Tsukune began, raising his hand trying to explain something unknown to him. "Your… Your na-"

At that moment, Tsukune lost all sense of balance and equilibrium. The bike crash and slap must have created a discrepancy and caused his vision to swirl and spin. Tsukune then felt falling to the ground and prepared himself for impact.

Except the thing was that the ground never came at him.

He landed on something soft yet again. The girl had caught him before he fell. When he opened his eyes, he realized that his face was in the girl's breasts. Tsukune quickly retreated back, face burning with embarrassment. He only looked down, shamed.

"I-I…" He stuttered. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

The girl looked at him with strange amusement. "I think you have just fallen for me…"

Tsukune felt his face radiate with heat and grow twice as hotter. "Uh… About that…"

The girl didn't hear what he said and straightened out Tsukune's uniform for him, brushing off dirt and dust. "I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

Tsukune gulped. "Aono Tsukune… My name is Tsukune…"

She gazed him in the face and smiled. "Tsukune… Such a nice name… Should I call you Tsukune-kun? Senpai?"

"Ah! Tsukune would just do." Tsukune said blushing more than he already was. "A-and yours?"

She tilted her head and looked into his eyes warmly. "It's Akashiya Moka…"

"Mo-Mocha?" Tsukune said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? Is it strange?" Moka said, slightly frowning. "I used to get teased a lot because of it…"

"NO! No, that's not what I meant…" Tsukune exclaimed. "All I meant to say was…"

"What…?"

Tsukune cleared his throat. "It's nice."

"Awww… That's sweet of you…" Moka said, blushing slightly, her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you…"

"Ahah…" Tsukune said, feeling what felt like sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Anyway," Moka said, "We better get moving we're going to be late for the orientation and- is that blood on your face?"

"What?" Tsukune said, touching his forehead. When he brought his hands down to eyelevel, what Moka had said was indeed true. It was blood. "H-how…?"

The bike crash.

_It must have hurt me more than I thought… That's why I felt light headed earlier… Oh gosh, what should I do? There should be something I could wipe the blood off with… Leaves?... Wait… Right… We are in the middle of dead forest…_

"Here," Moka began, pulling a handkerchief out from her uniform pocket. "I'll use this to wipe off the bloo…"

"Uh… Moka?..." Tsukune asked. "Are you alright?"

"When I smell blood…" Moka said as he brought the handkerchief to her mouth. "I get slightly… uneasy…"

"What."

Moka licked the tip of the handkerchief that was dabbed with blood. "Fresh… so different from the blood packets in those hospitals… It tastes so… warm…"

"What?! What are yo-"

"Sorry Tsukune! All I need is one…" Moka slowly approached Tsukune and put her hands on his shoulders. Tsukune still weak from the accident, fell on his back.

"Moka! What, what are you doing?!" Moka brought her mouth close to his face. Tsukune felt his face grow hot. Her lips were inches away from his.

Then, all of sudden, Moka clamped her mouth on Tsukune's neck.

Kappuchuuuu~

A long scream echoed across the woods that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke looked up and saw the school in sight. It was gigantic. Its architecture was surreal and gave off an ominous atmosphere. Other freshmen students had the same facial expression as they looked around. Putting a resting hand on his neck, he gave off a whistle. He arrived with ten minutes to spare. He straightened out his collar with his hand as walked on. He looked down to his side.

At his side, Mizore had her arms clasped around Daisuke's. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. Mizore looked up at him with her stare that Daisuke had grown quite fond of in their short time together.

"Do you feel uncomfortable when I do this Daisuke?" Mizore asked.

Daisuke shook his head, looking away, trying to hide how red his face had become. "N-not at all."

Mizore smiled and rolled her loli in her mouth. "I'm glad… Dai-"

"Well well well?!" A voice interrupted Mizore. "Look who it is! It's Shirayuki!"

Mizore gave off a sigh of disgust as she glared at where the voice came from. It was another student, a boy. He was tall and muscular with gray hair stood. He up straight, arms crossed. He had a rather nasty looking smirk on his face. Behind him was his apparent group of friends. He seemed to be the ringleader of them all.

"What do you want Midou-san?" Mizore said coolly. Although she was disgusted by the boy's presence, she kept a controlled composure. Daisuke made that a mental note of Mizore's personality.

The student, Midou, laughed. "What do I want Shirayuki? I want you."

"Midou-san," Mizore said, "We had this discussion already. I don't like you."

"And I don't care." Midou interjected. "I am the last of male snow people and I choose you."

"Well I don't." Mizore said.

"Who is that shrimp?" Midou asked, pointing at Daisuke. Daisuke felt Mizore's grip on his arm grow tighter. "Don't tell me he is your future-"

"It's not like that!" Mizore exclaimed. "He's just…"

"Just another ant that needs to be stepped on." Midou shifted his eye contact to Daisuke. "You stay away from her. You hear me?"

By the passing second, Daisuke began to dislike this Midou more and more. Daisuke firmly stood his ground however. He was no pushover. He only bore his eyes into Midou's in a battle of stares.

Midou scoffed. "Look. This guy is dogging me." He turned around and faced his group. "He is actually standing up to me!"

With Midou's exclamation, a small crowd began to be drawn around them. Midou walked up to Daisuke and got rather close to him. Daisuke had to look up slightly due to the height difference. Midou looked down on him and glared.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her. Let go."

"I am not the one grabbing her."

"Alright smart-ass, you want to fight?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I'd be wasting my time. C'mon Mizore, let's go."

As Daisuke and Mizore turned to leave, Midou reached out and grabbed Daisuke's shoulder. He spun Daisuke around and swung his fist with full force.

There was no contact.

Daisuke looked up and saw someone he had not expected to be there. In front of him was another tall boy. He held Midou's fist with one outstretched arm without much effort. This boy had orange hair.

"Who are you?!" Midou demanded. "Stay away from my prey!"

The boy glared at Midou and gripped his hand over Midou's fist even tighter. "I am a friend."

Then, in one swift motion, he grabbed Midou's arm and spun around with all of his momentum. Midou went flying across the campus and went skidding across the concrete and dirt. Midou's group of friends were left speechless.

The boy looked at Daisuke. Daisuke looked back.

"Next time, don't run off by yourself Daisuke."

"Sorry Ichigo." Daisuke said, head hung in shame.

"It's alright…" Ichigo said, "Get ready."

"Right." Daisuke said, reaching for his Soul Reaper badge. Ichigo stopped him.

"Don't." Ichigo read Daisuke's facial expression. "I'll explain to you later."

Daisuke nodded silently. As he raised his fists, Mizore stepped right next to him. He glanced over at her. She had a look of determination on her face just like Ichigo. She looked over at Daisuke.

"I won't let you two fight alone against all of them."

Daisuke nodded.

"Oh, now I am mad." Midou said. "You made the biggest mistake of your lives you fools…"

Midou dusted himself off, seemingly unscathed by Ichigo's punishing throw. He took off his shirt and uniform to reveal a severely scarred yet well-toned torso. He outstretched his arms, perpendicular to his body. What Daisuke saw next blew his mind.

Solid ice began to appear on Midou's arms. All of them looking menacingly sharp. Midou's fingers turned into ice claws as well. His hair was also turned into ice. Midou's eyes turned into a pupil-less blue.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make it as painful as possible." Midou said with a sadistic grin. In one magnificent leap, he rushed towards Daisuke, claw readied. Daisuke put up his fist and prepared himself.

A moment before impact however, a man appeared before their eyes and separated the two from colliding. He wore glasses and had black hair. He stopped Midou's monstrous attack with just one hand. He grinned and wagged his finger just as how a parent would to a naughty child.

"Fighting before school has even begun… Sigh, do you kids ever learn…" The man said. He let Midou's claw go and looked at him. "Get out of here Mr. Midou. We've had enough of your shenanigans for one day."

Midou grunted and retracted his icy body. As he turned to walk away, he glared at Daisuke and said, "This isn't over. Just you wait."

"Shoo now. Off with you. Scram." The man said. Then, he turned around and faced the three but particularly Daisuke.

"You aren't hurt anywhere are you, young man?" The man asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "No sir… Thank you sir… You just prevented a slaughter."

The man laughed. "Well I am glad to have been of help."

"Excuse me from asking sir," Daisuke said, "but who are you?"

"Me?" The man said, chuckling, "I am just a teacher who works here. The names Oshiro. Toshikazu Oshiro. I teach the Pscyhe here at this academy."

"Well, thanks again sir." Daisuke said, bowing.

Oshiro grinned. "No problem. See you around." He walked off into the school, disappearing from view.

Daisuke massaged his neck. "It seems that I have been saved twice today…"

"But you stood up to Midou-san…" Mizore said. "I didn't expect you to…"

"He doesn't own anybody, especially you… He shouldn't have the right to tell you what he wants to do as he flaunters around."

Mizore grinned. "Thanks Daisuke."

"Don't mention it."

Ichigo then sighed. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Daisuke blushed terribly. Mizore didn't seem to mind however. She continued to grin.

"Hey! Ichigo!" A familiar voice cried out. Ichigo looked in that direction. He sighed with relief. It was Tsukune… and a pink-haired girl… A rather pretty one too.

"We heard there was a fight. What happened? Is everyone alright?" Tsukune said, the pink-haired girl trailing behind him.

"Fashionably late as usual… and who's this?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Akashiya Moka…" The girl said, adding a smile at the end.

"Hey there Moka, I'm Ichigo."

"Hello Ichigo-san."

Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head. "No need for honorifics. Just plain Ichigo will do."

Moka nodded and grinned. "Alright then, Ichigo."

Ichigo returned the smile. He looked towards the school and saw that the doors to auditorium had opened up. Students began to walk on towards the school. Straightening out his uniform, he looked over at his friends. Who noticed the cue as well.

"It's time. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh god. It is finally done. Chapter 2 was yet again delayed. I am sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update faster next time. But thanks for keeping up with my FanFic and reading. I appreciate all your guys support by reading. It keeps me going. Thanks everyone!**

**Much love,**

**~SAYONARA~**


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire

Author's Notes: I'm trying to push out chapter 3 ASAP. Want to know why? I'll be leaving the country over Thanksgiving break for some business and I won't be updating through all of next week. Just an FYI for everyone who might be expecting something the following week. I'm just here to sorry in advance and to give you guys something before I leave. So here it is. Enjoy.

Much love,

~SAYONARA~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were hordes of students hustling about as they all made their way into the auditorium for their orientation. There was a great hubbub as individual conversations rung out and echoed across the large room and back. The orientation seemed to have been delayed as there simply were no figureheads near the stage of the auditorium. There was the occasional teacher or staff member that would be wandering around talking with students or trying their hardest to nullify the clamor but to no avail. Overall, there were many eccentric as there were "normal" people within the room. There were so many varied people that no one noticed a particular group of freshmen that sat together towards the back of the room. With the noise so loud, the attention never really stayed in one exact spot. Actually, there were two main central hubs where the entire clamor originated from.

The first one had something to do with a sophomore student who appeared to be the leader of some sort of club. At initial glance, the boy was remarkably handsome and outgoing. He seemed to be very charming, especially towards the new freshmen girls. He wore his hair long, almost like a mane, and also had a red headband rounded on his head. He also had a pendant slung around his neck. It was in the shape of a wolf.

_Quite a fashion sense… _Daisuke thought to himself as he saw the boy being surrounded by various freshmen girls. _It's working quite well…_

"Now now ladies." The boy said. "All you have to do is join the Newspaper Club and you'll be working with me! The name is Ginei Morioka and I am the president of the Newspaper Club. I'll be expecting you all at the club rush next week!"

As he waved off the girls and moved on, many of the students gave wholehearted sighs and gleaming eyes. Many of the girls were clearly enamored with this Ginei-person. Daisuke saw that Mizore paid no attention to the commotion and seemed to be writing in some sort of journal. She caught wind of this and quickly put the book away. She blushed a bit and looked away. Daisuke gave a sigh. He looked at Moka and saw that she was among the many that was looking at Ginei as well. Her cheeks were a bit pink. Daisuke saw that Tsukune was oblivious and only stared off into space.

The second center of all the fuss was centered on a freshman student. When Daisuke got a closer look, he saw that, unlike Ginei, this student was surrounded by other boys. He was quite tall and had dark brown hair not unlike Tsukune. His face, however, had a nasty expression on it. Daisuke realized that he must be another typical bully. He noticed that this boy was pushing others around, getting what he wanted. Money, food, he was taking things for himself.

"Saizou, please! This is really all I have!" A boy cried out. "I swear! I don't have any more money!"

Another boy, he had a shaved head and wore black glasses, leaned over to the boy, Saizou, and said, "He's lying."

"No! What?! Saizou ple-"

Saizou had swung with brutal strength and cut the boy off in midsentence. The blow caught the boy in left cheek and had sent him flying until he collided with the auditorium walls. There was an abrupt silence as the impact of the body echoed throughout the room. All eyes shifted towards that direction and saw what had happened. Daisuke observed the situation with an alarmed mind.

_Definitely not a person to get into a scuffle with that's for sure… _

"That's MR. Saizou to you!" Saizou said. He then faced all the people staring at him. "And to all of you too! You hear me?! I'll kill you if you don't! Got it?!"

Then, the skinhead and Saizou went to the boy who was thrown and searched his limp body. He was unmoving and seemed unconscious… Hopefully… Saizou dug through the boy's shirt uniform and jacket while the skinhead examined his pockets. They eventually found the boy's wallet and pocketed it for themselves. They then stood up and walked away. Daisuke clenched his teeth as he glared at them in disgust. But he was second too early. Saizou caught the eye contact before fully turning around and stared back at Daisuke with his cold, dark eyes. Then, Saizou walked towards Daisuke's direction.

Daisuke silently cursed to himself as he quietly slid back into his seat. He saw Mizore looking at him from the corner of his eye and shifted his glance towards her. She looked at him concern as held her lolli in her hand.

"Is something wrong Daisuke?" She asked. "You look troubled."

Daisuke shook his head as he forced himself to smile. "Nothing at all Mizore-san."

Mizore tilted her head as gazed at Daisuke with concerned eyes. Daisuke sighed a bit but he was able to contain his emotion. "Really, nothing is wr-"

"Hey you." A deep voice said. Daisuke did not turn around but he felt a heavy hand being put on his shoulder. He didn't turn around and continued to ignore the person behind him. Daisuke felt the grip on his shoulder grow painfully tighter. Daisuke winced with pain. Ichigo and the rest of his group then noticed what was going. Once again, the noise had died down as they became the center of attention. They had gotten exactly what they did not want. Attention.

"Daisuke!" Ichigo began to say before being withheld by Tsukune. Ichigo looked down at him with a confused and frustrated face. He grabbed Tsukune's shirt collar, much to Moka's dismay, and muttered under his breath, "Why are you stopping me?!"

Tsukune looked unchanged. He put his face near Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Know your place Soul Reaper. Observe what kind of situation we are in."

Despite what he wanted to say or protest, Ichigo knew Tsukune was right. Clenching his fist even harder, Ichigo let go of Tsukune's collar and set him down. Moka heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't want Tsukune or Ichigo to get into a fight. They were friends… right?

Ichigo and Tsukune could only watch as the events were beginning to unfold before them.

"Hey!" The skinhead began to say, "He's talking to you!"

Saizou held his hand to silence his friend. He then looked down at Daisuke and yelled at the top of his voice. "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU SON OF A-"

There was a flash of green and white as something leapt on top of Saizou's shoulder and knocked him down to the ground with pure brute force. There was a loud echoing gasp that rang out and echoed throughout the room. The event had even caught Ginei's attention.

That something was Daisuke.

He had placed himself on top of Saizou's chest and pinned his arms to the floor with his legs. Daisuke placed his hand on Saizou's neck and tightened his grasp around it. He raised a fist above his head and stared into Saizou's now-shocked eyes. His eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"You finish that sentence, I finish you."

The skinhead realized what was going on and quickly dashed to Mizore and put a switchblade on her neck. He held it mere millimeters away from her throat, ready to slash it open at any given moment. Daisuke realized this and shifted his gaze towards the shaded skinhead.

"Don't touch her! Let her go!" Daisuke said.

The skinhead didn't move an inch as knife ever drew closer to Mizore's throat. Daisuke cursed to himself as he was conflicted on what to do. He then realized that there was one option that may or may not work. It would be risky but if was worth a shot if it meant saving Mizore.

He raised his index finger and pointed it at the skinhead. "Hado 4: Byakurai."

A pale shock charge was emitted from his finger-tip as it erupted when it came into contact with the skinhead's chest. The heat of the bolt was rather intense as Mizore could almost feel the heat singe her face a bit. The force of the bolt wasn't enough to incapacitate the skinhead, but it blew him across the auditorium away from them. Gasps and cries emerged from the ever more growing crowd.

Daisuke quickly turned around to face Saizou once again who was incredibly shocked by the occurrence. Daisuke looked him straight in the eye and said, "Don't you ever say that line to me again. Or I swear, I will kill you."

Saizou raised his head and brought himself to eye-level with Daisuke. He spat in Daisuk's face before saying what he wanted to. He mouthed one word. "Bitch."

Then suddenly, the lights in the auditorium had begun to flicker. The temperature in the room also began to drop significantly. Mizore saw that she could see the breaths being exhaled by Ichigo and Tsukune. They, too, were surprised by the sudden changes. Everyone began to mutter about whatever was going. Mizore could hear the fear in many of the bystanders' voices. Mizore could only hope that Daisuke would be okay.

Daisuke continuously battered Saizou's already bruised up face with fierce blows. Right, left, Daisuke continued to rain down punishment on Saizou. Daisuke then grabbed Saizou's throat and rammed his head into Saizou's face. A sickening crack rang out. Many people lost in the crowd gasped. Mizore held her hand to her lips, worried sick.

Daisuke then began to gasp heavily as he stood next to the bloodied Saizou. Saizou's eyes had become glassy as he stared emptily at the ceiling. Daisuke looked at his hands and saw all the blood that had been spread across them. They were dripping with fresh blood, not only Saizou's but his own. His knuckles had been cut open due to the continuous contact he had on Saizou's face without rest. Daisuke ignored most of the pain and wiped his hands on his uniform. He looked up and met eyes with the crowd. They all stared at him with shock and amazement.

Then there were gasps.

"DAISUKE!" Mizore's voice cried out.

Daisuke didn't even have time to turn around when he heard a monstrous voice behind him.

"Is that all you got?"

Then, Daisuke felt something tremendously powerful and heavy hit him in the chest. Then the pain had amplified ten-fold. He then felt being momentarily lifted off the ground by great magnitude and sent airborne at great speed.

But only momentarily.

Then, black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Tsukune could only look on in horror as they saw Daisuke being directly hit by the monstrosity Saizou had become. Moka gasped in terror as she saw what had happened. Blood then began to appear as it trailed off of Daisuke and onto the auditorium floor. The auditorium then broke up into utter panic.

Saizou had increased in size two times and his muscle mass had grown as well. He had fangs and a trailing tongue hanging out of his mouth. He then began to roar as any other beast would have done.

"Wh-what the hell?! What the hell is this guy?!" Tsukune exclaimed. "And what the hell is this place?! This place is crazy!"

Ichigo gave a sharp glance at Tsukune who was awestruck by what Saizou had become.

"We need to get to Daisuke."

Tsukune was taken aback. "What?! Are you kidding?! That's suicide! Saizou, or whatever the hell he is, will tear you into shreds!"

"Not unless I get to Daisuke first." Ichigo said before breaking off into a sprint to the location where Ichigo landed.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Tsukune yelled after Ichigo as he leapt off his chair and ran after him. Moka and Mizore glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. They followed suit.

Fighting through the large crowd, the four managed to break free from the majority of the people and saw where Daisuke was. He was lying limp against a wall and bleeding heavily as Saizou gradually drew closer. Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before Saizou would discover where Daisuke was. He would have to recover him first and get out of there as fast as possible. Ichigo made his way towards Daisuke as fast as he could.

When he got there he put two fingers on Daisuke's neck and checked for a pulse. There was one but it grew fainter as time went on. Ichigo did a quick scan of Daisuke's body for his injuries, accumulating them altogether to see Daisuke's overall status. From what he gathered, it wasn't too good.

"How's Daisuke?" Tsukune asked, being trailed by the two girls. "How bad is it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "He isn't doing well obviously… That blow was definitely punishing. From what I can tell, he has several broken ribs and he is bleeding internally… Damn, if only I studied medical kido."

"… K-kido?" Tsukune asked, shifting his gaze between Ichigo's face and Daisuke.

"N-never mind. I'll explain it to you later…" Ichigo said, trying to change the subject. "We got to get him out of here. Now."

Tsukune looked around. "Where?! I don't know this place! Do you?!"

Ichigo then realized that Tsukune was right. He barely knew the school grounds more than Tsukune did. He cursed under his breath as he tried formulating a strategy in his mind as fast as he could. Observing the distance that Saizou held between them and the distance the nearest exit, Ichigo began to put the pieces together, piecing their escape.

Ichigo then looked at Tsukune and the girls. They all exchanged glances. Ichigo then spoke, "I've got a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The headmaster sat at his mahogany desk, arms folded with paperwork neatly stacked adjacent to his lamp, when he heard a knock at the door. He issued an order to a nearby hooded subordinate and told him to open the door. Obeying his command, the hooded man headed towards the door and opened the door slightly to check who was on the other side. After exchanging a couple words and glances with the other person, the subordinate opened the door fully and backed away in the corner of the room.

A man dressed in a suit, complete with glasses, stepped into the room and delivered his curt nod to the headmaster, who also returned a nod. He handed a folder with several papers insider of it to the headmaster who proceeded to flip through the file.

"Headmaster, sir. There is a-"

"A fight in the auditorium, I know." The headmaster said, nodding. "Why did you request to see me?"

"The fight is involving _them_ sir." The man said, "Shall I intervene?"

The headmaster shook his head, chuckling. "Stand your ground Oshiro. Let them handle this. I, myself, shall step in once I deem it to get too out of hand."

Oshiro had the urge to protest but withheld his comment. Clearing his throat, he faced the headmaster. "Yes sir. Shall I stand-by for further instructions?"

"No need."

"Yes sir." Oshiro said, bowing before making his way out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... And then, you'll receive Daisuke and break for it, got it? We can't screw up or who knows what will happen to him. You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka said simultaneously.

"Let's do this." Ichigo said, standing up and shifting his gaze towards the beastly Saizou. He then slung Daisuke over his back and proceeded to close some of the distance between them. When he was in range, he then yelled at him, "Hey! Fat-ass!"

Saizou quickly turned around to see where the insult came from. What he saw was an orange haired boy in a green uniform with a student over his back. With careful inspection however, Saizou realized that the incapacitated boy was his target. With rage, from both the insult and the earlier beating, Saizou charged at the boy with all his power.

_Perfect. Exactly on cue. _

Ichigo braced himself as he ran into a crowd of large people, trying to hide his presence. He still felt the murderous intent radiating from behind him. Quickly, he allocated all his senses to look for a specific individual. He found her.

"Mizore. Here. You know what to do next." Ichigo said, handing over Daisuke's now-limp body to her. Ichigo was quite surprised at how strong she was as she was able to carry Daisuke without too much effort. She then gave Ichigo what seemed to be carbon-copy of Daisuke, just as cold as he usually was.

"Ice clone." Ichigo said, admiring the flawlessness of the clone. "Nice."

Mizore grinned as she blushed before running out of the crowd. Ichigo followed suit. When he exited, he heard a bellowing snarl looming behind him. No surprise, it was Saizou. He swung his right arm towards Ichigo. He evaded the attack with ease as he leapt to the side and bolted right past Saizou. Frustrated at the turn of events, Saizou only roared louder as he ran after Ichigo and Daisuke.

Mizore continued running across the large auditorium, Daisuke over her back. He was getting quite heavy as Mizore slowly began to lose her stamina with such a weight on her back. She needed to pass Daisuke on, quickly. As she searched through many heads among the people that were panicking, Mizore found a certain pink-haired girl that was going to have to get ready sooner or later. The time was now.

Mizore breathed heavily as Moka slid Daisuke onto her shoulders. She winced slightly but tried not to show her strain. Daisuke was heavier than she thought he would be. But no matter. The plan would have to remain the same. Mizore quickly noticed Moka's initial reaction however and said, "Are you alright?"

Moka nodded. "I'm okay. He's just a bit heavy that's all…"

"Try to endure it, for his sake…"

Moka nodded as readied herself. She quickly stood up and gave the signal to Mizore. Mizore quickly responded and created an ice clone of Daisuke for herself. She slung the clone over her back and in due time, Moka and Mizore rushed out of the crowd of people and ran to their designated area.

Moka ran as she saw Saizou being occupied with Ichigo's antics. She saw Ichigo's prowess at dodging Saizou's rather punishing blows. Moka prayed that Ichigo wouldn't have a misstep or fall. But she knew she had to get Daisuke to Tsukune before anything else. She pressed onward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mizore was running, she caught a glimpse of the Saizou's friend, the skinhead. The skinhead's upper uniform was burned off by Daisuke's attack and left rather grievous burn marks. He noticed her and the clone over her back and followed in pursuit. She knew she had to lose him if Ichigo's plan of diversion were to succeed. She ran as fast her legs could carry her. She began to distance herself out a bit more from the student.

All of sudden however, she felt the temperature grow hot. Increasingly hot. She started to feel weak and light headed as the hotter temperatures began to wear down on her. Her pace began to slow down and in the end she ultimately fell down due to the intense heat she was feeling. She could almost feel like she was melting. Soon, the skinhead was by her side, standing over her with a devilish grin.

"Wh-what did you…" Mizore muttered as she was beginning to jump in and out of consciousness.

The skinhead laughed, "The moment you saw me, the tables were turned against you. I am a monstrel and when you saw me and took off, I shot you with a serum I made from my body."

"Wha-what?"

"As a monstrel, we can manipulate our bodies into the way we deem necessary to use in combat. I can create venoms and tranquilizers from my body and shoot it from my fingertips." The skinhead then proceeded to lift his left hand up as he showed Mizore a hole in his index finger. He then shot the ice clone with his hand and chuckled as it melted away into water.

"Ice clones? How unconventional… Especially for someone who has the blood of a Shirayuki…" The skinhead said before changing his fingers into sharp claws. "No matter… it didn't work in the end anyway…"

Mizore tried to get up and back away from her assailant but to no avail. The serum he had shot into her was quite lethal and taking its toll on her consciousness. Her vision had begun to cloud and swirl. She had failed her role in the plan. She failed Ichigo and everyone else. But more importantly, she failed Daisuke.

As her consciousness began to fade and as the skinhead drew closer, she whispered one last word.

"Daisuke…"

Suddenly, there was an abrupt force that swiftly made its way in front of Mizore, shielding her from the skinhead. As she looked up, she saw that what caused the force was someone in a pure, white robe with a sword slung at their hip. It was a boy with silvery-white hair that blew with his momentum. She caught one last glimpse of the boy's face.

He had blue, pupil-less eyes.

_Daisuke? _

Then, darkness flooded the last remnants of Mizore's consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Author's notes: I'll see everyone in two weeks! Good-bye everyone! Wish me a safe trip! I'll be back soon enough. Thanks for reading!**

**Much love,**

**~SAYONARA~**


End file.
